Cake
by Wolfism
Summary: Coming home from work, Yami sees Yugi decorating a cake. Confused, he begins to ask why, but the tables quickly turn when he becomes the savory good instead!


**Title:** Cake  
**Pairing:** Yugi x Yami (Puzzleshipping)  
**Summary:** Coming home from work, Yami sees Yugi decorating a cake. Confused, he begins to ask why, but the tables quickly turn when he becomes the savory good instead!  
_**WARNING:**_ Yaoi, slight bondage, food play, and other suggestive themes

* * *

Yami stretched as he dragged his feet to the front door. If he had to continue working overtime, this schedule would surely kill him; furthermore, it took away the time he got to spend with Yugi, not that the teen ever complained. Inserting the key, he walked inside the house, finding it to be dimly lit and odd that Yugi wasn't there in the living room to greet him like he did everyday. Although a light coming from the kitchen quickly revealed where he was.

"Yugi, I'm home." he yawned, walking into the kitchen. He suddenly paused when he saw Yugi standing at the kitchen table, strawberries, frosting, and other delectable items spread out amongst it. He was in the process of decorating a cake; stopping every so often to add unique patterns on the outer edge. Yami tilted his head in confusion; was there some sort of activity going on that he didn't know about?

"Welcome back, Yami." Yugi greeted, never once lifting his head from the pastry he was decorating. He lifted a finger and gingerly licked a speck that got on it. "How was work?"  
"Um, it was good." Yami was still distracted by what Yugi was doing. Sitting down at the table, he decided to watch the teen continue to adorn the baked good with icing, strawberries and other sweets. Finally, curiosity got the better of him. "So, whats with the ca-mmf!"  
"Tell me how it tastes." Yugi said, feeding a piece into his mouth.

Yami lifted an eyebrow; something was definitely strange here, but his thoughts were quickly overshadowed by the delectable pastry in his mouth. Ra, Yugi knew how to cook! "Its delicious!" he complimented, licking his bottom lip. Yugi coyly smiled, before sitting in Yami's lap and nuzzling into his neck.

"Good, because that was just the sample."  
"Hm?" Yami drawled, already becoming lost in Yugi's seductive maneuvers. He wrapped both arms around the teen's waist, moaning as Yugi mapped out every hot spot on his neck before that swift tongue traveled its way to his collarbone. And slowly, he started to roll his hips; an intense sensation that quickly put Yami on edge. He unbuttoned his white work shirt just enough to where his chest was revealed before suckling on the delicate flesh, loving the sounds that came from his lover's mouth. He continued the molestation of his boyfriend, rolling his hips faster until the man was reduced to moaning and panting. Then suddenly his movements stopped. He grabbed the paster from the table, squirting a flower-like shaped dot on both of his nipples. Then gently pulling the tie from his neck, he took Yami's hands and wound his wrists together neatly in a nice bow.

Slowly coming out of his lusty haze, Yami looked down in confusion. "Yugi, what are yo-"  
"Shh, don't speak." he said, placing a strawberry in his mouth. "I have to finish decorating you." He squirted more of the red frosting on Yami' stomach, going on to smoothly spread it across with a spatula and then placed sliced strawberries on top. "There." he said with a demure smile. He slid off Yami's lap, getting down on his knees to work at removing the belt from his pants. Yami trembled slightly; he wasn't sure if it was nervousness or excitement. And each time he tried to say or ask something, Yugi hushed him. He had an underlying feeling that there was more to this seductive cake-play than intended to be. He shivered as Yugi pulled off his work pants, completely pushing them off to the side.

"This wont do." Yugi tsked, poking at Yami's length. "We have to make sure its _presentable_." He licked the underside, tongue pressed softly against the sensitive flesh as Yami squirmed in the chair, waiting in anticipation, but Yugi continued his tortuously slow pace.  
"Yugi, p-please..."

Yugi stood up. "I said not to speak." he waggled a finger. He walked back to the table and grabbed a piece of fabric. He plopped another strawberry in Yami's mouth before using the material to wound around his jaw, preventing him from saying another word. Yami groaned; now the only thing he would be tasting is a mocking, tart fruit and cold hard patience. Yugi smirked, going back down to his knees. "Now where was I?"

He swirled his tongue around the head, before leisurely taking his entire length into his mouth. He sucked unabashedly; purposely slow and light. His tongue massaged around him with fervor, bobbing his head at a steady rate until he was hard and wanton. Then he stopped, letting him slip from his heated mouth as saliva dissipated in between. He grabbed a can of whipped cream from the table, squirting it around Yami's erection and plopping a few cherries on top. Yami's heart raced, surprised by this unusual work of intrigue Yugi seemed to be doing. He was really dressing him like a cake! A pretty damn good and sexy one at that. He winced when Yugi tied a purple ribbon around his length tightly. "There." he grinned. "You're all ready for me to eat." he licked a bit of whipped cream off his finger.

Yami gulped, his face turned an envious red and his body heat rose. This had to be a game; and as much as he loved games, there was something completely off putting and yet eerily familiar about this one. Yugi slowly started to undress; taking off his shirt and rubbing his hands eloquently around his body. Yami felt his nerves twitch and he mumbled through the gag. Yugi only continued to smoothly touch and feel his own skin, giving Yami lusty looks and stares. His hands moved down to the hem of his jeans, fingers tracing around the studs of his belt before unlatching the buckle.

"You want me, Yami?" he asked teasingly. Yami shook his head. "Hmph. I don't think you quite understand." He said unzipping his pants, fervently sliding them down his thighs; Yami's face turned bright red upon the revelation he wasn't wearing any undergarments. "I'm not ready to blow out the candles yet." He smirked letting his pants hit the floor as he stepped out of them and walked forward. He settled himself back in Yami's lap, licking the frosting from his nipples and clenching a strawberry slice between his teeth. Yami closed his eyes, mumbling through the blindfold; pleading desperately for Yugi to take him. But the male only teased him further, licking away more of the sickly sweet frosting and then dabbing a dot on Yami's nose. "Well, I don't want my cake to spoil either..."

He raised his hips, slowly positioning himself over Yami's length, before ever so leniently lowering down; shivering when the tip entered him. Once fully seated, he placed his hands on Yami's shoulders, amethyst eyes gleaming with a lusty look. "Are you going to be good for me?"  
Yami was only able to shake his head; too lost in the warmth that sheathed around him. He so desperately want to buck his hips, but he knew that if he did that, Yugi would go right back to torturing him.  
He smirked. "Good." He unraveled the scarf from around his mouth and kissed him softly, moving his hips at the same time. It seemed kissing was all Yami could do as he stood still, letting his boyfriend ride him while his body went blind with ecstasy. Yugi wrapped his arms around his neck, increasing the movement of his hips. "Mmm, ahh. Yami, you're so sweet..." he moaned nibbling on his ear.

Yami let his head fall back, panting and breathing hard as Yugi rolled his hips. He was in pleasure and pain all at the same time; furiously wanting Yugi to move faster, but not wanting to go over the edge just yet. He couldn't control himself anymore, and he started matching Yugi's thrusts with his own. "Hn..." Yugi moaned, too caught up in his own world of euphoria to bother scolding him, so both went with it. Synching their movements together, breath turning ragged, and just becoming lost in the blissfulness that enveloped them. Yugi started pumping himself, moaning Yami's name, encouraging him to go rougher, faster; and he complied with his commands. Although he wished his hands were free so that he could physically touch more of the teen. "Nn, ah! Yami, I'm coming!" Yugi sputtered, stroking himself faster until he finally came. Yami whimpered feeling his limit reached, but not having the satisfaction of release, so his face contorted into pleading. Yugi smirked and licked his hand. He got out of Yami's lap. "Be patient." he said with a cunning smile. "I still need to make my wish..."

Yami looked at him questionably, but he threw his head back and gasped out when Yugi pulled off the ribbon with his teeth; his face covered in a favorable sticky, white icing. He licked away the stray drops before standing back up to untie the other ribbon around Yami's wrists. He kissed his lover sensually, and finally Yami was able to touch him again.

"Thank you, Yami. You made a good birthday cake!"  
Yami broke the kiss and his eyes widened. "Y-your birthday!"  
Yugi put a finger on his lips. "Its ok. I forgive you." he said reassuringly kissing him on the lips before cutting a slice from the cake he made before.  
"I'll make it up to you."  
"Theres no need. Having you as my cake and present was the best thing I could ever wish for."  
Yami grinned. "Really? Then you better be prepared for the gift I'm going to give you on _my_ birthday."  
Yugi giggled, feeding him a piece of cake. "I look forward to it!"

* * *

_Happy birthday, Yugi! ;D_  
_Yeah I know strawberries are the most cliched fruit ever, but I don't care! Lol, thank you for reading!_


End file.
